Love I Never Saw Coming
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Post Cake break up.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this here oneshot! I was beyond happy that Cake broke up, so I wanted to kind of create this inspired by that and inspired by the musiksnob's latest one shot she wrote ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Love I Never Saw Coming

Clare's POV

I looked down at my leather black journal, and opened it up for the first time in almost 2 days. There was "I love Jake Martin," "Jake+Clare=Forever," and even a silly stick figure drawing of us holding our so called baby. I also found our pre prom picture with Jake and his arms wrapped around my waist from the back, and my hands over his. Us both looking down at our entwined fingers smiling.

I laughed bitterly and shook my head looking at these over decorated pages. I turned some other pages revealing love notes we wrote each other.

"_So I'm sitting in history right now, thinking about you. I just want to kiss you and hold you in my arms. You're so special to me Clare-Bear, I love you so much. –yours and only, Jake"_

After reading this I frowned and just felt so gross reading that. What we had just seemed so special at the time, but by special I guess I mean fake special. I don't know, but what I do know is it's over now and we both have to try to move on.

I saw another journal entry that I had written.

"_Things with Jake and I have been really heating up. I have never felt this way with anyone, except for one other gu…never mind that. I know we just got back together despite my so called bitch of a friend kissed him…but that doesn't matter. What Jake and I have is very special, and I won't let stupid stuff like "friends" get in the way of my relationship. Anyways, last night I was sitting with Jake watching a movie, and we were all cuddled up on the couch. I was practically asleep until I felt a hand slip up my shirt, touching the skin on my sides. It didn't bother me or make me feel uncomfortable as he caressed me."_

I stopped reading the entry, feeling absolutely disgusted at the memory. I took the journal and threw it against the wall. "LIES!" I shouted.

I crawled into my bed, and cried into my pillow, but was briefly interrupted hearing my phone go off.

I sighed and picked it up seeing it was the last person who I ever thought would talk to me again.

I answered the call.

"Clare?"

"H-Hey…" I replied a little hesitantly.

"You ok?"

I stayed quiet.

"Clare, are you ok? Are you still there?"

"Y-yeah. Umm will you meet me at the Dot in an hour? We really need to talk, and I have some apologizing to do."

XXXXX

_About 2 weeks later…_

I smiled as we settled on the couch watching American Horror Story on tv. I feel so lucky to have this person back in my life. Just when I thought I was heading straight down hill, I was so wrong.

I felt lips kiss my cheek repeating, causing me to giggle.

"Wow even after like six months I still got that affect on you." He kissed my cheek again, pulling me tighter to his side.

I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to hover over me. "And even after 6 months, Eli Goldsworthy shows no loss of smug."

Eli smirked and leaned in to kiss my lips.

I returned the kiss opening my mouth, and letting our tongues do the exploring.

I laced one hand in his hair, while the other one just tugged the collar of his black shirt, pulling his body closer to mine.

Eli moved his lips down my chin to my neck, kissing down to my pulse. I felt his one hand rest right under my breast, gently rubbing that spot, and slightly pushing my blouse up.

"Mmmm. You're going to leave a hickey you know?" I said through moans.

"I don't care." He whispered as he continued to leave love bites on my neck.

I sighed and decided to take things a little further in this. I slipped my hand up his shirt, feeling his abs contract at my touch. Wow for a skinny boy like Eli, he was very toned.

Eli sensed this action and decided to further things with me, he started to unbutton my blouse, revealing skin.

I gasped and sat straight up.

Eli sat up with me moving him completely off of me. "I'm so sorry Clare, I didn't mean to…"

I cut him off scooting closer to him, resting my hand on his knee. "No don't apologize." I smiled leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. I rested my chin on his shoulder. "That felt good." I whispered.

Eli turned to face me and leaned his head against mine. "Oh really now?"

I nodded. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Actually I loved it just as much." He smirked.

I looked down at my partially un buttoned blouse, and unbuttoned the rest of it, leaving me in my black silk lace bra.

"C-Clare, you don't."

I cut him off again taking his hand and placing it over my breast.

His eyes widened and looked down at where his hand was then back up at me.

I smiled small. "I trust you Eli. I feel so comfortable and safe when I'm with you. It's ok."

Eli gave me the biggest grin ever, and gave my breast a gentle squeeze. "You are so beautiful Clare, inside, and outside." He leaned in and pecked my lips. He then slid his hand down my stomach and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to sit on his lap.

We both laughed.

"I'm really glad I have you back in my life." I smiled.

"Well, I am happy that we were able to fix us overall. I promise you, I will do my very best to not pull any more crazy stunts."

"You're doing a great job Eli, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Clare-Bear."

I love it so much better when Eli calls me that. "Now just one question."

"And that would be?"

"Eli, I want to spend the night with you."

XXXXX

**GOTCHA! :-D lol no this isn't a one shot! But it will probably be like 2 or 3 chapters! Hope you like this! Should Eli let Clare stay at Hotel Eli? Should there be Eclare sex, since it is rated M? Only you can answer that :-)**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! You guys are the best :-) this got like almost 10 reviews! Thank you all so much! :-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Clare's POV

Two weeks ago I would have never thought I would be where I am today. Here I am, sitting in Eli Goldsworthy's now clean as ever room, on his bed, holding up the lingerie. Yeah same one I wore when Jake and I almost had sex.

I sighed and fell back on the bed, closing my eyes. This is a big decision I am making, but it feels so right.

Eli came back to his room, holding a bowl of cheese popcorn. He sat the bowl on the bed beside me as I sat up and gave him a smile.

"I must say, hotel Eli really knows to make me feel at home." I grabbed some popcorn and ate it.

Eli climbed onto the bed, settling down next to me. "Hey, it anything but under 4 stars." He took my hand in his placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles. "So, ready for a little blood, guts, and tears?"

I smiled small and turned my head downward. "I want to ask you something."

Eli's face dropped a little. "What's up?"

I looked right into his jade green eyes. "Eli, my life has changed. It changed a lot. My family, my friends, my thoughts." I paused and looked down at my ring then back at him. "Even my beliefs."

"Clare…"

"You remember that one night I came to your house in tears, basically throwing myself at you?"

Eli nodded.

"At the time I was very confused. I wasn't sure where my life was heading, and I thought sex would solve things." I paused again, feeling tears form the rims of my eyes. "When I was with Jake, we almost had sex."

Eli's eyes widened looking slightly angered. "You what?" He said in a deep monotone.

I blinked some tears. "Just listen to me."

Eli's face calmed down a bit and he nodded for me to keep going.

"I knew right then and there that my beliefs changed. I don't want to wait until marriage anymore, and I thought that Jake was going to be the one to take my virginity." I sniffed some tears.

Eli brushed my tears away with his index finger.

"I am glad I didn't lose my virginity to him, Eli." I reached over and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, but pulled me tightly. "Don't be upset Clare, there's no dwelling on what could've happened." He whispered in my ear and placed a soft kiss there.

I smiled through my tears and slowly pulled back from the hug, keeping my arms encircled around his neck. "I love you Eli Goldsworthy."

Eli smiled and placed his lips over mine. We shared a brief chaste kiss. His arms still encircled my waist. "I love you too Clare Edwards and I never stopped."

I removed my arms from his neck and grabbed both of his hands in my lacing our fingers. "Eli, I want us to make love." I said quietly.

Eli again widened his eyes, and froze. "I'm sorry did I hear that right?"

I smiled small. "I wasn't ready last year when I asked you, Jake and I were clearly not meant to be." I placed a peck on his lips, then rested my forehead over his, touching our noses. "Eli, I'm ready."

Eli let go of my hands and got up off of the bed, pacing back and forth, turning my smile into a frown.

I got up as well looking for my stuff. "A simple no would have been better." I spat.

"No, stay." He grabbed my wrist as I was about to grab my duffle and leave.

I paused and we both stood there. "We need to talk Clare." He guided me back to his bed, and we both just lied beside each other, on our separate sides. I laid there once again feeling those tears come back.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" I said through tears.

Eli turned on his side to face me. "We have only been together for two weeks."

"But we were together for three months before this." I sobbed. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do." He rested his hand on my cheek, wiping my tears away. I kept my eyes shut. "Clare look at me, open your eyes."

I opened them, revealing my red teary eyes.

Eli caressed his thumb over my cheek. "It's true we were together for three months, and we do love each other, but there's a lot we should still think about before we even consider sex at this point."

I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I think with us just getting back together, we should try to take things a little slow. Our break up was a result of my sickness, and things didn't exactly end well or get better after the break up." He paused and then continued. "Sex is high power intimacy. Do you have any idea what's involved?"

"Well, I know that two people should be sure that they want it." Maybe he really isn't ready yet. "You're not ready for that kind of intimacy are you?"

"I am but not fully. Physically, hell yes." He smirked. "Mentally, for the most part I'd say so. But emotionally, I think we should reconnect some of our relationship, before we decide to go the extra level."

He is right. We may have been together three months prior to this, but in reality we shouldn't jump into something so big like this.

Eli gave my hand a small squeeze. "Are you ready?"

I sighed. "Physically, I'm a little scared."

"It's ok to be scared, but just know that I would never push you or hurt you."

I blushed a little at the response, smiling a little.

Eli scooted closer to me. "When that night comes, I will take things slow, and carefully." He continued to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Mentally, I feel ready, because I know it's with someone who hasn't given up on me, and has remained faithful, even while we were broken up." I decided to scoot closer and hesitantly rested my head on his chest.

Eli smiled and took the hand stroking my cheek, gently pulling my head to rest on his chest. He laced his fingers through my curls, stroking them. "It is true; I never lost my love for you, but what about you and Jake? Are you still not over him?"

"Ever since you came back into my life, I haven't even thought about his existence."

I felt Eli's lips on my temple, leaving a kiss there. "I could see things weren't easy when he broke up with you at prom, and it hurt me to see you sad. I thought you really did love him."

"I thought I did too. I probably did love him, but when I look back at what we had then, it looks rushed and selfish." Now I feel so selfish. "I'm sorry you had to see that selfish side of me."

I could feel Eli chuckle. "I would say we all make mistakes, but that's too cliché at this moment."

I laughed a little.

"Let's try to stay on topic here; I want to know emotionally how ready you are."

I looked at our entwined fingers and the purity ring circled around my ring finger. "Emotionally, I don't think either of us are ready. You're right Eli; we just got back together, and have to re connect before we decide to take that big step."

I felt Eli let me go and scoot off of his bed, standing up.

I gave him a questioned look, arching my eye brows in confusion.

Eli stood there and just removed his shirt, causing me to not only stare eye widened, but I could feel goose bumps form in my skin.

Eli tossed his shirt to the floor and sat back down on his bed. "Like what you see?" He asked sounding all smug.

I bit my bottom lip, and smiled nodding. "You're beautiful, Eli." I whispered as I held my shaky hand up to rest it on his shoulder.

Eli smiled and slowly leaned in placing a kiss right at my jaw line, cupping his hand underneath my chin. He moved his mouth to my ear, pushing my curls out of the way with his hand. "And I'm sure you're just as beautiful." He kissed my ear.

My face is beet red, and I can feel my heart rate rise, as he trailed his lips slowly from my ear lobe to the side of my neck.

I let out a soft moan, tilting my head to the side as he continued to shower my neck with kisses. "Eli?" I moaned.

Eli removed his lips from my neck, moving his hand from my chin down my sides. He looked into my eyes as response.

I smiled cupping my hand over his cheek. "I think tonight, we should take things a little slow."

Eli gave me the same confused look I gave him when he removed his shirt, until he realized I was doing the same.

I removed my shirt over my head, throwing it to the floor, leaving me in my black and grey bra. I started to feel a little self conscious. "I-I've never been this exposed wi-with anyone." I shuttered nervously looking down.

Eli tilted my chin up with his hand. "I was so right. Clare Edwards, you are so beautiful." He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

That soft kiss turned into a passionate kiss. He gently leaned over me, causing my back to gently hit the bed. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling our chests together. I could feel his heart beating against mine.

XXXXX

"Th-that was amazing." I laid my head back on Eli's bare chest, hearing his racing heart return to normal.

Eli had his arm wrapped around my torso, holding me as if he didn't want to ever let go. "You were amazing." He kissed my forehead.

I giggled. "How long did we..?"

Eli interpreted. "Exactly an hour and a half." He chuckled.

I squealed at the response.

"Are you saying that bad-ass Clare has never made out for that long?" He asked sounding fake shocked.

I smiled and shook my head slowly. "Not that I ever recall. But that was amazing." I felt a yawn coming.

Eli rubbed my back, and placed another kiss on my forehead. "Let's get some sleep."

My eyes were feeling very heavy. "Eli?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, blue eyes?"

I smiled and shut my eyes. "I can't wait until that night. When we do make love."

"I know me too." He paused. "And I promise when that night comes, it will be very special."

"I love you Eli." I yawned, letting sleep take over me.

"I love you too Clare." He whispered huskily.

There truly is no other place I would rather be right now, than in the arms of my first and always true love.

XXXXX

**I hope you guys liked this! I didn't want to just make them have sex right away, because people don't do that immediately after they get back together. I wanted to try to keep it real. One more chapter! Keep them reviews coming, and I promise to save the best for last :-)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short authors note! **

**Thank you so very much for your guys' patience! I am so sorry this took a while to update! **

**Enjoy :-)**

**Don't own Degrassi, but if I did then I would be married to Justin Kelly, end of story.**

**No Beta, ignore any errors!**

Chapter 3

_(2 months later)_

Clare's POV

Tonight is a very special night for me and Eli. It's first off our two month anniversary, and second it's the night I'm going to lose my virginity to this wonderful man whom I love so much.

I looked at my brand new memory book, I had made and lyed down on my bed opening it.

I wasn't getting picked up by Eli for another two hours so I decided to just chill my nerves and stay home to relax for what could be the most mind blowing night of my life. In a good way of course.

I smiled as I opened my memory book, revealing the skull and cross bone and heart drawing on a piece of notebook paper reading: "Eli+Clare" inside the heart.

Oh the good funny times. I turned the page and found the note Eli wrote me while he was in his French class.

_Hi yeux bleus ;) Vous me manquez tellement droit maintenant. Rien de vraiment excitant dans cette classe, et depuis que je suis étudiant dans cette classe, je vais prendre le temps de dire ce que j'aime. Vous avez les plus beaux yeux et a chaque fois que je les regarde je ne vois rien mais bon. Chaque fois que je vous tiens je ne veux jamais à vous laisser aller. Je vous trouve très beau Clare Edwards, et je n'ai jamais senti le besoin de le dire, mais je suis heureux de vous avoir dans ma vie. Damn Edwards, vous êtes faire de moi son toutes les grosses plâtrées ! Mais j'ai encore et toujours l'amour vous ;) Le vôtre toujours, El._

(A/N: just look this up on translator if you don't know…I don't speak FULL ON French so I kind of used translator for some of it!)

I smiled and got butterflies just reading the sweet letter. I then looked at a journal entry I had written.

_Dear diary,_

_Today Eli and I got a little more physical. Sure we make out a lot, but we managed to get each other in our underwear. WOW I can't even believe I am writing this, I feel so naughty writing this much less doing it. Who would of thought that after re connecting five weeks later we would be making out half naked in his bed? But he was very gentle and didn't push anything. In fact when I started to get overwhelmed and hyperventilated, he stopped immediately, and just sat me on his lap and rubbed my back to calm me down. As I was trying to catch my breath he would whisper in my ear that everything was going to be ok, and that he's got me. After about 10 minutes of catching my breath he settled us into the covers and cuddled me for the rest of the evening. He makes me feel not only so sexy, but he makes me feel so safe, just the way he handled me after that almost panic attack. I can only imagine how it'll feel when he finally makes love to me._

And that moment will happen soon. I couldn't get rid of that smile on my face, and kept id plastered on my face as I looked at some pictures of me and Eli.

One I took of our hands that were entwined and revealed my purity ring still on my finger and Eli's black wrist band around his wrist.

Another one was taken by Eli, he had surprised me and wrapped his one arm around me in the front and was kissing my cheek. I of course was surprised by this sudden action and had my eyes squinted shut along with my lips bitten down trying to hold back from any laughter.

The other one I think Adam took of us. It was at Drew's birthday party, and I was just sitting on Eli's lap with my head resting on his shoulder. Eli had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his hands resting on my stomach. He had his chin resting on my shoulder and his signature smirk on his face while I was just smiling as if I was in heaven.

I put the book back on my night table and then focused my attention on the lingerie sticking out of my drawer. I decided to give away the old one I was almost going to use on Jake to Imogen. I'm not really friends with her but Eli is and he had mentioned that her and Fiona were now dating and were as well planning some special night, so I just gave it to Imogen. Much luck to them!

I walked over to my drawer pulling out my new lingerie that I bought just for this night. I didn't want to get anything trashy or typical. I wanted to go with a short peach colored night gown with the matching panties. It kind of goes well with my pasty skin, and its soft and silky. I think Eli will love it, at least I hope.

XXXXX

"Th-this is amazing." I said smiling wide as I gazed at our hotel room. "Eli, how the hell did you get this?" I walked around the room and set my bag down.

Eli followed behind me towards the window of the amazing view of Toronto. He wrapped his arms around me as he stood behind me. "I simply got a job and saved up."

I turned around facing him and wrapping my arms around his neck, resting my forehead against his. "I love it so much."

Eli smiled and slowing leaned in to touch my lips with his. We shared a short chaste kiss then kept our foreheads touching. "I'm very glad you love it." He said stroking my curls with one hand and my back with the other.

I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Eli sucked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I opened my mouth against his. The kiss got deeper as he slid his tongue into my mouth and battled mine.

As our kiss continued to intensify I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his torso, and he took his hands placing them under my thighs holding me up.

He walked us into the master bed room, not once leaving my lips and sat me down on the bed along with him kneeling on the bed. He parted his lips away from mine to only trace them down my chin and neck. He softly sucked my neck causing a moan to escape my throat, as I kept my fingers laced into his jet black hair.

"Eli." I moaned softly.

Eli removed his lips from my neck and looked back into my eyes and smiled softly. "Everything ok blue eyes?" He asked rubbing his thumbs over my sides.

I giggled and nodded. "Eli this is just perfect." I lay down on the bed and pulled him to hover over me.

He rested his head on my chest. "I can hear your heart beating." He placed his hand over where my heart is causing me to blush. "Somebody is a little excited." He said as he walked his fingers from my stomach to my face, tapping his index finger off my nose.

I smiled and slowly scooted off of the bed. "I'm just going to go change into my night attire and then I'll be ready." I headed towards my bag and then to the bathroom.

"I can't wait." He replied getting off the bed.

XXXXX

**GA HA HA :-) bet you thought I was going to do the lemons in this one ;-) APRIL FOOLS :-D**

**Next chapter I going to be lemons ;-) But I hope you still liked this!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You: Degrasistar, eclarefanxxx, JDDCdancer, The Cliffhanger Girl (don't cry Janice!), jmpaz13 (HEY GIRL! I miss you on Twitter ;-) ), Crissychan350, degrassiluver15, sushi.23, & LuvIsInTheAir4Clare (first off I LOVE your user name! Haha sorry I teased you guys! Eclare babies are what you want? Hmmm…) **

**Don't lose hope for Eclare! I really do have a feeling that they're going to be getting back together pretty soon…so PLEASE DON'T LOSE HOPE! Good things do come to those who wait.**

**Hope you like this ;-) **

**WARNING: Elcare lemons!**

Chapter 4

Clare's POV

I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. I gazed at the peach silk lingerie I was wearing. The hem stopped at the end of my hips, also revealing my matching peach ribbon panties. I had my hair not curly but wavy since it has grown out more. I picked up my Miss Cheri Dior and sprayed my wrists and neck.

"I'm ready for this." I said in a soft whisper to myself, as I gazed into the mirror.

I turned out the bathroom light and slowly turned the knob, opening the door.

I looked around the room to find the bed accompanied by many pink and violet colored rose petals scattered all over. The lights were turned off, but I found that there were also blue and green colored candles on the night stand and shelves, and they smelt of the ocean and peppermint.

But the smell was taken away from my nose as I started to smell a beautiful scent of Ralph Lauren Polo Black cologne (A/N: idk, that's what my ex wore:-P)

I then turned around to see that the scent came from the one and only. Eli set the bottle down and stood about three feet away from me taking in my presence. He smiled wide, with a glow in his eyes.

I smiled and looked down a little shy. This is just Eli, but it's going to be a big first for me, and to say that I am nervous would be the biggest understatement ever.

Eli walked over to me and tilted my chin up to meet his eye contact. "Hey."

I smiled shyly and met his gaze. "We-we're really doing this. I'm really doing this. Oh wow, I-I just."

Eli cut me off placing a gentle peck on my lips. He tucked my hair behind my ear, leaning in towards my ear. "No pressure at all blue eyes. If you're not ready for this, then we don't have to." He whispered into my ear.

I shook my head. "I want to and I'm ready for this." I looked down at his hands and I took them in mine lacing our fingers just like my first attempt last year when I went to his house to try to sleep with him. I lifted our entwined hands and kissed his hands. "I love you Eli Goldsworthy." I said softly.

Eli quickly let go of my hands and backed about two feet away from me.

My happiness completely dropped and I frowned about ready to cry that he might of just rejected me.

But before I could say anything Eli walked back towards me surprising me by picking me up bridal style, causing me to squeal in shock.

He smashed his lips with mine.

I giggled into the kiss and then slapped him on the back of his head. "You scared me Eli; I thought you were going to reject me again."

"Sorry sorry, but I mean come on it is after all me. I promise you though that will be the only teasing you will get from me tonight." He winked. He then carried me to the rose covered bed and gently dropped me on the bed.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I'm about to lose my virginity before marriage to who I am happy to call my first ever true love.

Eli crawled on the bed and scooted us up more towards the pillows. He hovered over me and smiled tucking more of my slightly wavy hair behind my ears. "I love you so much Clare Edwards that it scares me."

I smiled in response and mimicked his hand motion by moving his bangs a little to the side.

"You let me know if you get un comfortable, and I will stop. Ok?"

I nodded.

He leaned down and captured our lips into a very chaste kiss. We were playing with each others tongues like so, and moving our lips in perfect sync.

I wrapped my arms around his lower back pulling his body closer to mine.

I could feel Eli's hands slip under my lingerie, caressing my stomach. "You're so soft." He whispered through the kiss.

Thank god he can't feel the insane amount of butterflies I have in my stomach. His hand continued to lift the night gown higher revealing my whole stomach.

I trailed my hands to the hem of his grey t shirt and pulled it up higher, trying to get it off of him. Eli broke away from the kiss to sit up and lift his arms up, as I kneeled up and removed the shirt, tossing it to the floor.

I smiled satisfied at what I see. I moved my shaky hand up and placed it over his fast beating heart. "I guess I am not the only one a little excited eh?" I asked referring to earlier.

Eli chuckled and placed his hand over mine that was resting on his chest. "It tends to do that whenever I am around you."

"Wow, well then our hearts have a lot in common." I chuckled.

Eli gently pushed me down on the bed causing me to rest my head on the pillow. He placed his lips on my neck giving me simple butterfly kisses.

I giggled as he did this. "Really Eli? The one night we make love and you decide to just tickle me rather than leave a simple love bite?"

Eli removed his lips from my neck and smirked. "Oh you mean like this?" He leaned back into my neck and placed a big open mouth kiss on my skin, then sucking on my skin.

I moaned loudly as he left that lovely hickey on my neck. I felt his hand move over my breast. This wasn't very uncomfortable. Whenever we made out in the past, he's managed to get me out of my shirts and he's touched my breasts before, so that wasn't weird or uncomfortable at all.

"Y-you can remove it." I said referring to the lingerie.

Eli moved slowly away from my neck and connected eyes with me. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, and sat up lifting my arms up as Eli pulled the night gown off of my body, and threw it to the floor right next to his shirt.

I am now sitting here practically naked in front of Eli. I bit my lip and looked away, about to cover my arms over my breasts.

Eli noticed this and gently moved my arms away from my chest. "You're so beautiful Clare; don't hide from me, ok?" He said softly.

I felt a big sense of relief and smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned in towards his ear and placed a kiss there. "Take your shorts off." I whispered.

Eli pulled back and smirked as he un did his tan shorts. "You're such a little devil."

I blushed at the comment and laid back down as I watched him remove his shorts, revealing his erection through his black and blue lightning patterned boxers.

Eli hovered back over me and looked down at my panties. "I think there's just one more thing we both need to take care of."

XXXXX

As Eli was placing the condom on, I traced a heart over his bare chest and smiled. "This is it."

He smiled and got into position.

"Something I can never take back, and I am so happy that I'm doing this with you. Elijah Goldsworthy." I said softly pulling his head to mine as we shared one final kiss before the magic.

"You mean so much to me Clare Edwards, I love you so much." He placed a kiss on my cheek. "Are you ready?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes." I whispered.

Eli knelt up a little and positioned himself at my entrance. He slowly pushed into me, causing a slight pain to corrupt my walls.

I shut my eyes in pain and bit my lip real hard. It hurt so bad, I felt like I was going to explode.

Eli looked like he was having the time of his life, but he looked down at my expression and his faced changed to worrisome. He kissed both of my eyes and stroked his thumb over my cheek. "Do you want me to pull out?"

I shook my head. "N-no I'll be ok; it's just kind of p-painful." I felt tears from in my eyes.

Eli wiped my tears away with his thumb and just didn't move for a few seconds.

"Move Eli, I think it might help." I said through groans, as I clawed his back.

Eli moved a little faster, and I felt a little more of a tingly feeling inside of me rather than pain. My lip biting turned more into a small grin, and I was enjoying this more.

"Oh god CLARE!" He shouted as he cupped my breast, and gave it a squeeze, thrusting a little harder inside of me. "CLARE" He groaned.

"E-ELI!" I moaned as he thrusted in and out at faster paces. The feeling was like no other, hell I've never done this so what do I know?

After about three more minutes of the easy but fast paces we both came to an end and Eli had collapsed on top of me, which surprisingly didn't hurt.

Eli then pulled out and got out of bed slowly since we were both kind of dizzy. He took off the condom and disposed it in the trash.

I was trying to catch my breath. I pulled the covers over my body, as Eli walked around the room naked blowing out all of the candles in the room. Now the only light was the full moon reflecting from the white curtain in the window.

Eli crawled into bed carefully right next to me, and turned to his side facing me. "So, how was that?" He asked.

I was still trying to kind of catch my breath but placed my hand over his cheek. "Eli, that was beautiful." I managed to say through breaths. "Thank you."

"Are you crying?" He asked.

I was. "I-I'm just so overwhelmed right now. That was the most special moment I think I have ever experienced in my life, and I am just so happy that we shared such a special experience."

"Shhh. Come here baby." He pulled me so my head was resting on his chest, and rubbed my back.

I continued to sob softly. It's true I am very overwhelmed by the experience but just having Eli hold me now is helping."

I felt my eyes grow heavy as Eli rubbed my back and kissed my temple.

XXXXX

**One more chapter after this one! I think I suck at writing lemons, so I'm very sorry that the sex stuff wasn't good. I really tried, but the next chapter will be the following morning, and I think that one WILL NOT disappoint you ;-) Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ELIMOGEN IS OVER! WOO! So happy that is now a couple of the past. They kind of had me worried for a second there…as for me, now that the stupid Cake crap and Imogeli shit is now done and closured I can sit back and enjoy the show :-)**

**Four more episodes until we get some Eclare answers! We can do this people! **

**Thank you so much reviewers and subscribers! I really appreciate the sweet words!**

**Enjoy the final chapter of this! In the words of my brotha from anotha mothar, Munro Chambers; LEGGO!**

Chapter 5

Clare's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, as I heard the sound of rain drops falling outside. In a way it was very soothing and plus there was no thunder or lightening, so no scariness.

It's so hard to believe that I lost my virginity last night. Even more shocking that after everything we had been through together, I lost it to Elijah Goldsworthy. But it was the best night of my life, and I would never take it back or regret it. I love Eli, and Eli loves me.

Last night was so beautiful. He was gentle, comforting, and made my first time as easy going as possible, since he knew I was after all very nervous. He didn't rush anything, and afterwards he held me so close and wouldn't let go, not that I ever wanted him to.

I smiled looking at his beautiful sleeping form. I guess we shifted in our sleep last night, because last night I seem to remember falling asleep with my head resting on his chest, whereas now I wake up on my back, him on his stomach, with his head facing me, and his arm draped over my torso, and his hand gently resting over my breast.

I placed my hand over his hand that was on my breast and stroked my thumb over his hand.

Eli's eyes opened and he immediately smiled, and leaned over to place a sweet loving kiss on my temple. "Good morning baby girl." He yawned.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, Eli." I said.

He chucked and moved his lips into the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. "You didn't wake me up, I was already awake." He mumbled into my skin, as he trailed kisses across my neck, causing a little giggle to escape my mouth.

"You could have woken me up." I said, trying to hold still as he showered me with kisses.

"Mmmm, no. You needed your beauty sleep." He trailed his lips down to my collarbone and kissed across, moving his body, so that he was now hovered over me.

"Mmm." I moaned as he kissed my chest.

Eli then moved his lips on the valley between my breasts, just leaving kisses. "Beautiful." He mumbled as he kissed my chest.

I arched my back as he moved his lips just above my navel. He grazed his hands over the sides of my stomach caressing my sides. He then removed his lips and rested his head on my stomach.

I locked my fingers into his dark hair, stroking his locks as he laid on my stomach. "Eli, last night was so beautiful." I whispered.

I could have sworn I felt a drop of water hit my tummy.

I pulled Eli's head up to me, and I frowned, as I wiped my thumb over his tears. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

Eli shook his head. "I myself am a little overwhelmed. After all we had been through before the car crash, and afterwards with Jake, I'm just so happy we made it thorough." He sniffed.

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, and was about to hold him until he opened his arms out to me. I scooted to his side and cuddled up in his embrace.

"I love you so much Clare Edwards, and I promise you that I will work hard everyday to stay better, and be there for you." His cries had faded.

I was surprised Eli Goldsworthy was crying! He really does love me. It made me cry now.

"I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy." I said through tears, looking up at him.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my tears away.

After we both had our little emotional let outs, we kissed for a good five minutes.

Eli broke the kiss resting his forehead on mine and touching our noses, like we love to do.

We both giggled and pecked again. Eli rubbed his thumbs up and down on my tummy, as I gently scratched my fingers over the back of his neck. "So this is what the morning after sex is like eh?"

Eli chuckled. "Well sort of. It could go a lot of ways." He smirked.

I pulled away slightly only to lay back down, as he sat up.

"Is it ok if we don't have sex again today? Don't get me wrong I loved it, but I think if we are to do it again, then we should take things slow, since it is new to me." I explained.

"It's ok blue. I understand, and whatever you are comfortable with." He smiled, laying down beside me.

I smiled and took his hand n mine, lacing our fingers. "Thank you. You really do love me."

"Of course I do. I don't feel we need sex to make us happy. Though it is the most amazing thing ever when I make love to you." He picked up my hand kissing it.

I blushed. "It really is Eli. I don't think I could ever ask anyone else to make love to me."

We stayed silent for a few minutes.

I then broke the silence. "What shout we do now?" I asked.

"Well, do you want to go get some food?" He asked.

I could feel my stomach growl, and I think Eli heard it too. He placed his hand over my growling tummy. "Yep, someone is very hungry." He winked.

I sighed and sat up along with him, realizing I was naked, I pulled the covers over my chest blushing like mad.

Eli just confidently got out of bed, all naked and everything. He smirked at me, as I kind of stared at his…gosh I can't even say it!

"Come on Clare, it's just me. Come out of those covers." He said as he kept the smirk on his face.

I sighed and slowly slipped off the covers, feeling my feet, touch the floor. I stood up fully un clothed of course and looked right at Eli, as he looked at my naked flesh. We both smiled.

Eli made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug.

I hugged him tightly by the torso.

Eli rubbed my back and kissed my ear. "I don't think I will ever get tired of this beautiful body of yours." He whispered in my ear.

I was probably red as an apple by now! "Same with you." I whispered.

It felt so amazing having our naked bodies pressed together like this. It was another thing that made me feel so close to him.

Eli squeezed me and pulled back re lacing our fingers and gathering our clothes. "So why don't we go downstairs, grab some breakfast, and then…?"

I cut him off. "And then we come back up here for some more cuddling, then we go out and have some fun?"

He smiled and nodded. "I like that idea."

I leaned in and kissed him. "Well I like you."

"Well, I happen to love you." He mumbles as he starts kissing my neck.

I smiled in pure bliss. "And I love you too."

This right here truly loved never saw coming, but I would never trade my love for Eli Goldsworthy for anything.

THE END!

XXXXX

**Story is all done! Hope you guys liked it ;-) look out for some new stories! I kind of need ideas, although I already got some up my sleeve! REVIEWS!**


End file.
